Clique
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: "I believe meeting you was destiny. I chose to try and be your friend, even though I suck at it. But I lost complete control of everything...when I fell in love with you." WEDGES! Spoilers for Field Mice


_I DID IT! This story has been sat, unfinished on my desktop for two months and, thanks to an image on Deviart, I finally found the quote that helped finish it! _XD. _Havent done a CSI story for a while so PLEASE bare with me on this_

_Spoilers for Field Mice, cause I squealed when I saw the end of YouTube._

(...)

End of shift could not have come slower and all Wendy wanted to do was curl up in a ball and forget that the world was still turning. How the _hell_ could she have been so _stupid_? She could balme it on being caught in the moment, but some how that didn't cover it. She was _supposed_ to be going on a date with Henry to forget _him_ and move on. It wasn't until what she was pretending to do had sunk in that she realised she was about _use_ Henry, so she did the mature thing. Instead of cancelling, she tried to torture him into not going.

Now, as she sat on the arm of the couch and allowed herself to fall back on to it's cushions and waited to die, the memory of the previous shift fought their way through to be acknowledged

She wasn't supposed to feel this way, her body wasn't supposed to feel like it was on fire, his lips weren't meant to be that temptingly soft, he wasn't even supposed to respond.

"What the hell did you do Simms?"

She wanted to scream. Unforetunately, the front door opened before she could move to grab a pillow.

"Hey." Wendy made some kind of noise in response. "I heard about your date getting cancelled. I could KILL Hodges for putting glue in Henry's locker." Mandy busied herself in the kitchen, pulling out a fry pan and eggs. "You want an omelette?"

"No...Thanks." Lost in thought for a moment, Wendy pulled herself from the couch, leaning heavily against the island and watched her roommate russling about. What Mandy was saying about Hodges hurt, especially when he hadn't done anything wrong. "I'm an idiot."

"Falling for an duece isn't a crime hon."

"Not that. Mandy...can you keep a secret?"

"You know I can."

"It...it wasn't...I glued Henry to his locker. It wasn't Hodges."

Mandy dropped her spatula, turning slowly toward her, jaw on the floor.

"Hodges figured it out and confronted me, then Henry and Catherine walked into the lab wanting a confession. Before I could say anything, Hodges stepped in and took the blame."

"Damn."

"It gets worse."

"The guy makes an unusually self-less gesture and you think that's a bad thing?"

"IkissedHodges."

"Please tell me I miss heard you." Wendy shook her head. "Oh...my God. You kissed Hodges? Annoying, twelve year old, trace tech, David Hodges?"

"You make it sound like I killed someone."

"You've done nothing but complain about the guy since the whole thing with the miniature killer. And I actually thought you were going to slap him after finding out about Mindy Bimms."

"Never bring that name up around me or we'll have to buy another tv." Mandy sighed.

"What am I gonna do with you Wendy?"

(...)

It had started raining heavily when Mandy finally wondered off but events from the last shift still played heeavily in Wendy's mind as she flicked aimlessly through the tv channels when there was a loud knock at the door. Pulling it open, she came face to face with a sopping wet Hodges.

"Hi." _Great start, you idiot. Like you dont look stupid enough._

"Hi. You wanna come in?" A heavy shiver ran his spine as he nodded. She quickly ran and got him a towel which he ran over his hair, making it stick out at odd angles. He kind of look kind of cute. _You did NOT just think that Simms._

"Look, I've thinking, and I need you to hear me out before you say anything. I know things between us have been...strained WhatIfItCon and, as usual, thats my fault. And I know you said it wouldnt happen, but...what if I..._want _this to happen?"

Wendy stared at Hodges for a long moment and he was starting to fidget nervously.

"Hodges..."

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"I guess it as its moments."

"Wanna know what I believe? I believe meeting you _was _destiny. I _chose _to try and be your friend, even though I suck at it. But I lost complete control of everything...when I fell in love with you. And even if we only stay friends, I think that I'm tired of hiding and you deserve to know the truth."

Wendy was still struggling for words, so Hodges simply passed over his towel and walked out of the apartment, his head hung unusually low.

"Are you just gonna stand after the man of your dreams declares his love for you? Cause to me, thats a pretty stupid idea."

"You were calling him twelve not three hours ago."

"How cares? Get your ass out of that door and tell him how you feel before _you _screw this up." Wendy still hadnt moved. "GO!"

(...)

David Hodges had felt many things, but heart break was not one of them and he didnt know how to deal. They'd been avoiding the issue for years, mainly because he'd been childest about the whole thing. Grissom had left in the pusuit of love and the wedding band on Sara's finger was evidence that he found it. She'd changed shifts and until she'd left, their relationship hadnt suffered from what he had seen. He was willing to change to swing if it meant they could be together, but he needed her to give him that chance and, judging by her silence, he was probably too late.

"David!" She was running at full tilt, throwing herself into his arms as the rain soaked through her jeans and sweater. "I hate you. Dammit, I hate you."

"Wendy-"

"I hate you David Hodges. As much as the fact that I hate how much I'm in love with you." He pushed her hair behind her ear cupping the side of her head.

"I hate you too." He leaned forward, tasting rain and coffee and mint and everything that was quinasensually Wendy Simms as he pushed his lips to hers.

Anyone looking at them would think it was a horrific clique that they were kissing in the rain, but they'd say it was a life defining moment and it was perfect.

(...)

_Too much?_


End file.
